EACW Uprising Episode 5
by johaku0
Summary: the 5 the Episode of uprising
1. promo

EACW uprising promo Sesshomaru's confession

(Sesshomaru comes out to the ring with sesshybabe123 in hand theme song Ten thousand fist by disturbed.)

Sesshomaru: (in slight pain) Last night I did something that takes a lot to make another man do I made another man say I quit not only that but I won back Sesshybabe123 from that damn Kouga's clutches and now I have something very serious to say to Sesshybabe123.

(Turns to look at Sesshybabe123) Sesshybabe123 I have never felt the way for any one like I do you for you Sesshybabe123 I love you and care about you and I will always protect you I want to be with you forever.

(Kouga's theme song hits and Kouga walks out on the ramp theme song The animal by disturbed).

Kouga: Sesshomaru I got to give it to you are one tough son of a bitch last night we took each other to the limit and I said the two most embarrassing words in the world but don't think that I am done by far with you or that girl.

Sesshomaru: you come out and you run your little mouth but here is the reality if you think I am just going to roll over and let you push me and the beautiful women's champion Sesshybabe123 around you are dead wrong but here is the thing if you even try to touch sesshybabe123 again I will not only end your career but end you life so how about.

(EACW owner Johaku0's theme song hits and Johaku0 walks out to the ring with Kikyo in hand Theme song before I forget). Oh the main event at EACW Assaination will be a extreme Elimination chamber match 6 men will battle for the EACW championship inside 32 ton structure made of 2 miles of chain 10 tons of steel and it is 36 feet in diameter here is the way the match participants will be decided the will be one on one extreme rule matches tonight and the matches for tonight will be but Sesshomaru has already advanced considering he is the champion

Kouga vs Ginta

Hakkaku vs Broly

Goku vs Kohaku

Inuyasha vs wrath

And pride vs greed


	2. Match1

EACW uprising Extreme elimination chamber qualifying match #1

Match announcement: the following contest is a Extreme Elimination Chamber qualifying match and it will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no Disqualification the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission.

Hakkaku introduction (Theme song bark at the moons) : introducing the participants first from japan weighing in at 220 pounds Hakkaku.

Broly introduction (theme song Dead cell papa roach.): and his opponent standing at 7ft tall Weighing in at 450 Pounds Broly.

Match: ok here we go it is our first of 5 matches of the night all will be to decide who qualifies for the extreme elimination chamber match at EACW assaination for the EACW world title we know because Sesshomaru is already the champion he has already qualified but Broly with his power now just shoving Hakkaku down and Hakkaku rolling outside the ring now looking under the ring throwing tables chairs and kendo sticks in the ring there are a total of 4 tables in the ring right now and 6 chairs but Broly has a Steel Chair and a shot to the Skull of Hakkaku breaking that steel chair And that shot just floored Hakkaku but the Ever resilient Hakkaku back up and a chair shot to the skull of Broly busting him open but Broly not even hurt it appears now a right hand to Hakkaku from this Behemoth Broly I think and the shot knocking down Hakkaku and busting him open now Broly setting up all four tables in all four corners and now grabbing Hakkaku by the throat and throwing him through one table now another and another. And now with one hand around the throat and a choke slam 1 2 3 it's over and Broly is going to the Extreme elimination chamber.

Match ending announcement: here is you winner Broly.


	3. Match 2

EACW uprising Elimination chamber qualification match

Match announcement: the following contest is scheduled for and is a Extreme Elimination chamber Qualifying match and it will be contested under Extreme rules there will be no count outs and no disqualifications the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission.

Goku introduction: (theme song Getting away with murder by papa roach): Introducing first From Japan Weighing in at 240 pounds he is a member of Team double G Goku.

Kohaku introduction (theme song your betrayal): and making his way to the ring From Japan weighing in at 195 pounds He is the EACW intercontinental Champion Kohaku.

Match: Here we go with our next Qualifying match Kohaku vs. Goku and we start off with lockup center of the ring now the bigger Superstar Muscling down the smaller man but Kohaku right back up and now facing off with shots to the face of Goku and now bounces of the rope and knocks him down with a running inzguri now Goku back up and Kohaku out of the ring now looking under the Ring Grabbing a chair and a Ladder Goku on the other side of the ring looking for weapons as well he has got a table and a couple chairs as well but Goku up on the apron and a shot from Goku right to the ribs of Kohaku and now Goku back in to the ring and remember this is a Qualifying match to get in to the Extreme elimination chamber EACW world heavy weight championship match at EACW assaination now Kohaku with a Chair and a chair shot off the skull of Goku and now Goku is bleeding and Kohaku saw the wound and now is going to work on it now just raining down bare knuckles on to that open wound of Goku and now Kohaku is setting up a table but Goku is up and has Kohaku by the throat and a choke slam through the table and the cover 1,2 and Kohaku kicked out now Goku with a chair with to the gut and a chair off the skull of Kohaku busting Kohaku open and now Goku putting the steel chair down and now a sidewalk slam right on the chair and directly into the cover 1,2 and Kohaku kicks out again both of these men want to be in the Extreme elimination chamber to get that shot at the EACW World heavy weight championship Kohaku up taking shots at the gut the midsection of Goku now Kohaku with another chair and a shot to the skull flooring Goku but wait that's Miroku and Miroku just got floored by a chair right to the skull now Kohaku going up to the top rope and he hits the Swanton bomb the cover 1,2,3 it's over Kohaku is going to the chamber to fight for the title.

Match ending announcement: here is your winner Kohaku.


	4. Match 3

EACW Extreme elimination chamber qualification match 3

Match announcement: The following contest is an Extreme elimination chamber Qualifying match scheduled for one fall and it will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no disqualifications the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission

Ginta introduction (Theme song bark at the moon by Ozzy osbourne): introducing first from Japan weighing in at 220 pounds Ginta.

Kouga introduction (theme song the animal Disturbed) : and his opponent from Japan weighing in at 215 pounds Kouga.

Match: and here we go two friends against each other but all that is put aside tonight as a chance to get in to the Extreme elimination chamber to join Sesshomaru Broly and now Kohaku in the main event at Assaination but here we go now Kouga with right hands to the face of Ginta and now a thrust kick to the face knocking down Ginta now Kouga outside the ring pulling a chain and a steel chair now Kouga back in the and Kouga with the steel chair and a chair shot off the skull of Ginta busting him open and now Kouga with that steel chain Kouga with the body scissors and now the chain wrapped the Throat of Ginta and Ginta coughing up blood and now Ginta taping out and it's over.

Match ending announcement: here is your winner and Kouga.

Kouga: Sesshomaru im coming for my title.


	5. Match 4

EACW Extreme elimination chamber qualifying match 4

Match announcement: the following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is Extreme elimination chamber qualifying match and it will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no disqualifications the only way to win this match is by pin fall or submission.

Pride introduction (theme song Wait and bleed By slipknot): introducing first from Beyond the Gate weighing in at 250 pounds Pride.

Greed introduction (theme song Power of I and I by Shadows fall): and his opponent from Beyond the Gate weighing in at 290 pounds Greed.

Match: Alright here we go our next Extreme Elimination Chamber qualification match to find out who will join Sesshomaru Kouga Broly and Kohaku inside the chamber match for the EACW world title at EACW assaination in 3 weeks now Greed and pride collar and elbow tie up in the center of the ring but Greed with an Irish whip into the ropes now a big boot knocking down Pride now Greed not wasting any time introducing Weapons in to this match he like to cause pain and suffering and Greed pulling out a Chain and a chair now back in to the ring now Greed might now take Kouga's Strategy and use that chain to choke out Pride and now Greed with another Big boot knocking down Pride again and now Greed with the chair and a chair right to the throat of pride and no pride is coughing up blood from that just brutal chair shot the throat and now Pride is now up but a vicious violent chair shot to the skull just laying open Pride and that one chair shot has just busted Pride wide open and now Greed not even going for the cover picking up Pride but wait pride trying to fight back with shots to the gut and another shot now with a steel chair and greed ducking the shot but Pride still with Chair right to the gut of Greed and now a chair of the skull busting greed open but Greed is right back up relishing the taste of his own blood and now greed with a kick to the gut and a knife edge chop right to the throat of greed and now greed grabbing that chain and throwing pride over the top rope but pride landing on the apron now wrapping that steel chain around the throat and now damn near hanging pride and now Pride trying is trying to stop and pride able to get his feet on the floor stopping the choking for now but now Greed pulling pride back in to ring and now wrapping that chain around the throat again and now pride is tapping out and Greed is going to the chamber at EACW assaination.

Match ending announcement: here is you winner Greed.


	6. Match 5

EACW Extreme elimination chamber Qualifying match 4

Match: announcement: the following contest is Extreme elimination Chamber Qualifying match and it will be contested under extreme rules there will be no count outs and no Disqualifications the only way to win is by pin fall or submission.

Inuyasha introduction (theme song waking the Demon by bullet for my valentine.): introducing first from Japan weighing in at 220 pounds Inuyasha.

Wrath introduction (theme song Last resort By papa roach): and his opponent from beyond the gate weighing in at 178 pounds Wrath.

Match here we go in our Uprising main event it is the final Qualifying match to see Who will join Kouga Sesshomaru Broly Greed and Kohaku in the Extreme elimination Chamber match for Sesshomaru's EACW title now Wrath and Inuyasha with a collar and elbow tie up center of the ring now Wrath side headlock on to Inuyasha and Wrath sent in to the ropes knocks down Inuyasha but Inuyasha with a kip up and now Inuyasha with right hands to the head of Wrath and now bouncing Wrath off the ropes and trying for a back body drop but Wrath counters with kick to the face staggering Inuyasha now Inuyasha's back against the ropes Wrath elevated over the top rope by Inuyasha but Wrath landing on the ring apron Wrath and Inuyasha showing great atheletsism and Inuyasha with a roundhouse kick to the Skull knocking Wrath off the apron and now Inuyasha running to the other side of the ring bouncing off the ropes and a corkscrew senton over the top rope on to Wrath and Inuyasha now looking under the ring and pulling out a steel chair and now with a chair shot to the back the spine of Wrath and now Wrath up to his knees but Inuyasha with a violent and brutal chair shot off the skull of Wrath and Wrath is now bleeding like a stuck hog I mean his body is just covered in blood and now Inuyasha tossing Wrath back in to the ring and now Inuyasha looking under the ring again and pulling out more chairs and a table Inuyasha putting the table in to the ring and grabbing a Ladder now Inuyasha putting that in to the ring as well now Inuyasha grabbing Inuyasha another steel chair now Inuyasha back in to the ring but Wrath beaten bloody but not giving up fighting off Inuyasha with a kick to the gut now Inuyasha dropped the chair and wrath has the chair and Wrath with a nasty flesh splitting brain damaging chair shot to the face of Inuyasha and that shot busting Inuyasha and Inuyasha is now laying in a pool of his own blood but Inuyasha is getting back up I don't know how the hell Inuyasha is getting back up but Inuyasha with a big nasty round house kick to head of Wrath and now Inuyasha setting up the ladder and the table but Wrath from out of nowhere with a swinging neck breaker on to the chair ant Wrath in to the cover 1 2 and Inuyasha kicks out how in the hell did Inuyasha kick out of that and Wrath is in shock but Inuyasha back up with a steel chair in hand and another shot off the Skull of Wrath now Inuyasha laying Wrath out on the table and Inuyasha now climbing the ladder and Inuyasha with the SHOOTING STAR PRESS OFF THE TOP OF THAT 20 FT HIGH LADDER ON TO WRATH THROUGH THE TABLE AND THE COVER 1 2 3 IT IS OVER AND THE EXTREME ELMINATION CHAMBER MATCH HAS BEEN SET.

Match ending announcement: here is your winner Inuyasha.


End file.
